1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include feature information collecting apparatuses, methods, and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus is known that collects information about road features based on the image recognition. The apparatus recognizes target features that are included in image information acquired by an imaging device or the like that is mounted on the vehicle (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Publications No. JP-A-2006-038558 and JP-A-2006-275690). The conventional apparatuses that are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. JP-A-2006-038558 and JP-A-2006-275690 are both ones in which traffic signs and road traffic information display boards that are disposed along the road are included as target features. The apparatuses carry out image recognition of the target features that are included in the image information that has been acquired by an imaging device that is mounted on the vehicle. The feature information for the sign information and the like, which has been extracted from the recognition results, is stored in the map database in association with position information and segment information. The position information and the segment information that are associated with the feature information are determined based on information from a GPS receiver, a gyroscope, a vehicle speed sensor, or the like, which are generally used in a navigation apparatus. Thereby, a database for feature information is created, and route retrieval, driving assistance, and the like become possible based.